Forever Your's
by lostinyoureyes7
Summary: House of Anubis is bustling... Nina gets closer to figuring out the mystery, Alfie's trying to get Amber to love him, Fabian's trying to figure out if he loves Nina or her sister... all of this with Valentine's Day just around the corner.


~Claire's POV~

When I walked into the common room, I saw my sister sitting next to a cute boy with dark brown hair and 2 pretty girls: one with blonde hair, the other with auburn. I cleared my throat and Nina looked up.

She jumped up and hugged me. "Claire! Oh my gosh, how have you been?"

I laughed. "Fine, thanks. Wow, you must be excited I'm here!"

Nina nodded and turned to face everyone. "Guys, this is my twin sister, Claire Martin. Claire, this is Amber, Patricia, and Fabian."

The blonde was Amber, the auburn was Patricia, and the cutie was Fabian. When I was shaking hands with him, I asked, "So how do you spell your name?"

"F-A-B-I-A-N."

"Ah, I see. So is it just you four or…"

"No, there's more. We'll show you around, actually," Amber said.

The four of them showed me to Mick, Mara, Alfie, Jerome, who were all students, Trudy, the house mom, and Victor, the all-seeing eyes of Anubis house.

Nina, Patricia, Amber, and Fabian went up to Nina's and Amber's room, leaving me on the steps with my baggage. Fabian climbed back down the stairs and grabbed one of my bags. I smiled at him. "Thanks, Fabian. At least _you're _helping."

He laughed as we lugged my bags up the wooden stairs. "Amber wouldn't lift a finger, and neither would Patricia. I don't know why Nina didn't help though."

I shrugged and Fabian showed me to my room. We set all of my stuff down and Fabian smiled politely. "Um, I have to go hang out with your sister and our friends. It's really important that we're all there."

And so Fabian disappeared out the door. I popped in my ear buds and tried not to concentrate on how I'd been at school for less than an hour and I was already very much in love.

At supper, I saw Amber, my sister, and Fabian talking at the table. Jerome saw me and punched Fabian's arm, forcing him to look up. Fabian's mouth dropped.

I didn't get what the problem was. I was wearing the newly assigned girl's uniform: a gray, red, and black plaid, mid-thigh length skirt with a black jacket and red cami.

Jerome shoved Alfie out of his chair and moved over. He patted his old seat and I adjusted myself in between Jerome and Fabian. I kept noticing Jerome staring at my long legs, so I continued pulling my skirt down a little.

"So, Claire," Amber said, "why do you and Nina not look alike?"

Nina laughed. "Am, we're not identical. She looks more like Mom and I look like Dad."

Jerome smirked. "Mrs. Martin must've been drop dead gorgeous, then." I ignored him and kept eating my pizza, tucking a lock of strawberry blonde hair behind my ear.

While I was in my room updating my phone's contacts, Fabian stormed in, throwing everything on the second bed, mumbling to himself. I looked at him. "Um, this is kinda my room."

He ignored me and kept throwing suitcases, clothes, and decorations on the other bed. Fabian slammed the door and put his head in his hands. I stood up and walked over to him. Before I could even think of what to say, he blurted, "Stupid Mick insists he needs the whole room to himself. What a stuck up, I-need-this-"

"Yeah, I picked that up form Mick's alibi. So why are you in my room though?" I asked him quietly.

Fabian sighed and looked up. "This is the only empty room."

I nodded. Duh. I felt stupid. Of course it was.

"I'm so sorry. Claire, if you feel uncomfortable about this, I'll have Trudy fix me up a spot." I instantly fell in love with how he said my name. Clahhhh.

I smirked. "Well no duh I'm gonna be uncomfortable. I mean, I'm rooming with my sister's _boyfriend_."

Fabian smiled. "Nina talks about me? And says I'm her boyfriend?"

I shook my head. "Nope. She only said your name a few times. And she defiantly didn't mention you were so…"

"So… what?" Fabian smiled.

I laughed at him and partly myself. "That you're so cute."

Fabian's face flushed. "Shut up. I am not."

I smiled at him. "Trust me, Fabian, you so are."

He laughed as Amber walked in. She saw us laughing and put one of her hands on her hip. "Um, excuse me? Mr. Crazy-about-someone? Sibuna wants to meet."

"Whose idea was it?" Fabian asked, suddenly intrigued.

"Nina's, dummy. And can we let Claire in on it? I like her," Amber said in her dreamy voice.

I smiled. "Thanks, Amber."

Fabian hesitated. "Claire, can you keep a _huge _secret?"

"Yeah, for sure."

Fabian looked up at Amber and smiled. Amber started squealing and jumping up and down. She put her right hand over her right eye. "Sibuna." Fabian smiled and did the same. They looked at me expectantly and I followed.

We went to a clearing in the woods. Nina and Patricia were talking in hushed tones, and I heard "Claire" and "Fabian" coming from Nina's mouth. Patricia rolled her eyes and said, "Nina, I highly doubt Claire would ever do that."

Amber cleared her throat delicately and they looked up.

Patricia glared at Fabian and Amber. "How many more people are we going to invite to this club?"

Fabian rolled his eyes. "Don't be a brat, Patricia. And besides, only Claire, I promise. We think she can keep the secret. If _Amber _can, I think Claire can too." Amber nodded in agreement.

Nina faked a smile. "Uh, why not?"

I put on a real smile. "You guys are great."

It was late when we got back to Anubis. Fabian hung his jacket up in the closet and turned on his iHome with his iTouch in it. I curled up into a ball under my comforter. I heard Fabian sit down on my bed, pulling the covers from my face. He leaned forward, whispered, "Goodnight, Claire," and kissed my forehead. He turned off the lights and went to his bed. I smiled to myself and fell asleep to the music.


End file.
